


Beauty Within the Tragedy

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, canon au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A weird SoKai drabble I wrote where Kairi becomes blind in one eye, and Sora tries to be there for her. Don't even know why I'm posting this, tbh. Oh well.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Beauty Within the Tragedy

Kairi—somehow and some way—had ended up losing sight in her left eye. 

And neither her nor her friends had known why it had happened, as it had been a magical occurrence and not a physical once. 

If Kairi had to guess, it was because her father who had hurt so many—the Master of Masters—and had a missing eye himself. So maybe it was her destiny to lose hers, too, and suffer unlike he had.

Though Sora was always quick to tell her not to believe such awful things, whenever she spoke of it aloud to him.

Speaking of Sora… he'd been a godsend to Kairi through all of this. Like when he would tell her he could try to understand her pains, since the mask he wore in Halloween Town always dug into his eyelids and hurt him some. And because his eyes, apparently, would begin twitching, whenever he became tired of thinking of all the trauma they’d all had to go through... like with her death.

And so Kairi felt less like a freak—and as though she could pinky promise with Sora that she was going to be alright, even if she couldn't say the words yet.

Today, Kairi and Sora were going to a festival on the Islands... and Kairi had decided to dress up for Sora—even though she wouldn't fully be able to see herself; more than anything, this was for him—and wore a peach kimono and her lucky charm over her injured eye: showing off her disability, for once, and almost not being ashamed of it.

And when Kairi felt confident and lovely enough to give Sora her hand again—her whole hand, and not just her pinky—when he kissed it, she knew he must have been glad that she had made the effort for them tonight: to find beauty even within the tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, my only excuse for this is that an original novel I’ve written—that started as KH fanfiction—deals with eye stuff with Kairi (I won’t say more than that, because I don't want to spoil the book I'm actually trying to do stuff with). And one night when I wanted to write canon SoKai but was out of ideas, I was like: “Well, I could always do something with that here.” Sorry.


End file.
